That Which is Pure and Without Sin
by Ashurii no Neko
Summary: Ritsuka meets the new of girl of his class, who is harassed and shunned because she is missing what others have at her age. As Ritsuka, Yuiko and Yayoi befriend her, Ritsuka notices something’s off. Can this new mystery girl be trusted? Rated T
1. Prologue

That Which is Pure and Without Sin

Summary: Ritsuka meets the new of girl of his class, who is harassed and shunned because she is missing what others have at her age. As Ritsuka, Yuiko and Yayoi befriend her, Ritsuka notices something's off. Can this new mystery girl be trusted or is she hiding something? Rated T

No other original pairings other than of implied Ritsuka/Soubi and NC/NC (you'll see :3)

Romance/ Angst

Takes place 2 years ahead of the graphic novel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (looks at lawyers and plaintiffs) Come off it ALREADY. IT'S NOT MINE!!!

* * *

A/N- First Loveless fanfic. Enjoy. P.S- if any of u know more about loveless, send me some tips. 

Enjoy arigato (bows and waves) I wanted to post this up by Thursday b/c it's my birthday (1/18) I'll be 17, so happy B-day 2 me!!!

* * *

"Talking" _"Talking"_ (in case of flashback) 

_Thinking_

Said in the English language

(Yea. I think around this grade, they start learning English. Well if not, they are in my story)

* * *

_Prologue_

"How about this Junsui?" An older male asked a younger girl. His green eyes shone with delight as he showed the girl an outfit he pulled out her closet. It was a pink, yet autumn appropriate dress. The skirt was medium length, going perhaps to half an inch above her knees. The top had the logic 'Too Cute'. Any other type of girl would call that dress adorable, (A/N- I wouldn't) But of course he was talking about Junsui of all people.

He waited for her answer as she came from her dresser. Her dark eyes stared from the dress, to him, and back to the dress again. He grinned, hoping the reaction was what he was expecting.

The girl's face cringed from shock and disgust, wondering from what hole he found this appalling dress and why was it there in the first place. She could have swore she burned or got rid any remnants from her younger and apparently tasteless years. She snatched the dress quickly out his hands and held it as if it was contaminated with some diseased smell and touch.

"Where did you found this?" she asked, dead serious and borderline confused. "Ankoku, answer me."

Ankoku grinned. "I found it in your closet." He cupped his hand in his cheek, giving an overdramatic and feminine sigh. "It's such a pretty color, I think you such wear it to school tomorrow Jun…"

He stopped himself mid sentence as Junsui pulled out a lighter from her back pocket and lit the dress on fire. They each watched with contrasting expressions as the dress burned and became clumps of ashes and burnt cloths on the hardwood floor. Junsui stomped out the any forming flames before she picked of the cloths and threw them out the window, watching them blow in the wind.

Junsui, she as dusted off her hands, grinned with triumph and malice. "You were saying now?"

When Ankoku didn't answer, she walked back to her dresser, searching and throwing clothes left and right of the room. Ankoku somewhat knew that what Junsui did would be her natural reaction. Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from trying to bust her chops about her 'bonfire'.

"You could have burn down the house or your room this time." He said as he leaned causally against the doorframe.

Junsui never turned around to face him. She only replied as she pulled a pair of pants and placed with a set of shirts she already had hanging on her arm.

"No I won't have." She replied monotony. "Unlike you, I'm not a klutz with fire. I don't burn things, like let's say, our breakfast…"

Ankoku nearly comical fell over as he sweatdropped. "That's only once in a while…"

She continued on, "and lunch and dinner and…" she now turned to ask in confusion. "_How the hell _do you burn dessert?"

"It was hard to make." He pleaded.

"You were making _ice cream_." She countered. She sighed, almost in laughing fits, as she threw the clothes from her arm onto the bed.

Ankoku became curious, pointing to the clothes. "What is that?"

Junsui smiled. "This is what I'm wearing tomorrow."

Ankoku looked at the dark colors she chose. He sighed. It was always either: purple, black, red, or blue.

Junsui caught the look on Ankoku. "What?"

"Always with the goth look?" he asked jokingly. "Are you trying to scare these people intentionally?"

She smiled rather oddly. "If our mission was to make friends and make them feel nice and comfortable around me, then sure I would go something more…approachable."

Just as she smiled, her face became an expression of seriousness and intolerance. "But our only mission to find Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi…Not to make friends in some stupid school. And beside, they already know most of the things about me and my 'troubled past'. If that scares them, why not live up their expectations of me already? I'll should they're love it."

"Yes," he replied. "That is true. But would it hurt to have some type of connection with kids your age?"

"No." she said too sweetly, "But it will hurt them."

Ankoku sighed again in aggravation. He walked over to Junsui and embraced her from behind. His arms wrapped along her torso as his head rested on her shoulder. "Please Junsui; I know you hate this mission that Septimal Moon gave us. I don't like it either. But try to at least make a friend while we're here. I think it will help you."

Junsui sighed in defeat. She was getting too soft. He knew she was. "Ok, I'll try. I'm not making any promises, but I'm only doing this for you."

Ankoku kissed her cheek. "Atta girl." He went back to her clothes. "How are you going to cover up your… you know…"

"Relax. I got it covered."

Going in to her closet, she pulled out a long oversized hoodie. "Covers the top and bottom."

"I thought you got rid of all your tasteless clothes." Ankoku asked sarcastically.

"I did." She replied. "I took this from your closet over a year ago."

Junsui laughed as Ankoku's face went his usual moon-kissed tone to pink.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." He ran after Junsui. She giggled as she dodged a plush pillow he threw at her.

"Now being serious." She said, calming him down. "Tomorrow will go off without any problems.

Accepting her answer, Ankoku left her room and went to the kitchen to start dinner. As he left, Junsui made a note to herself to remember to make sure that the extinguisher was in the kitchen, next to the stove and that is was at least half full. She jumped on her bed as a malice smile twisted on to her face.

_Tomorrow will go off without a hitch he thinks. I almost hope so. After all, you can't really know what to expect when it comes to me…

* * *

_

A/N- First Loveless FanFic, so what do you think about it? It there a problem, let me know nicely please. I know it the prologue and it may seem confusing but believe me, the next chapter or three will make it clear. Trust me. Peace out. (victory sign)


	2. Fearless

That Which is Pure and Without Sin

Rated T

No other original pairings other than of implied Ritsuka/Soubi

Romance/ Angst

Disclaimer: (Glares, hands folded) Come on now! --;

"Talking" _"Talking"_ (in case of flashback)

_Thinking_

* * *

_Fearless_

_'That which is without fear' _

* * *

"Ritsuka-kun, Ritsuka- kun!!" Yuiko shouted throughout the class as she ran to resting boy at his desk. "Morning!" 

"Yuiko..." he yawned as stretched and looked at the girl in front of him. She smiled, her pink ears perked up with happiness and joy, resembling much her green eyes. "Do you have to be so loud so early in the day? Class hasn't even started."

"Oh…" Her tone saddened as her ears dropped slightly in dejection.

_Uh oh… _he thought as his own brunette ears flatten along his matching hair. _Come on, not this early in the morning…_

"I'm sorry." Ritsuka sighed apologetically. "Don't even worry about it. You wanted to tell me something?"

Her ears perked up again. "Yes." She nodded. "Well what is it?" he asked.

"I heard from some of the girls that we're getting a new classmate today."

"And that was to interest me how…" he inquired. "I don't care about some new kid."

"Sorry. I just thought you would like to know." Yuiko sat down in her desk next to Ritsuka.

The bell rung and the class sat quietly (yeah right) for their unusually late teacher's arrival.

--X--

A young teacher, sandy brown hair and light brown- still with her ears- sat at the long table among the other teachers and principal. She fidgeted slightly under the pressure.

Shinonome was being held at the office in the conference room, in discussion about the new student. It concerned whether the student should be allow to be near the other students or even here in fact.

"She's a student like everyone," said the principal. "Therefore she should be treated as so."

"But principal." Said a male teacher, "Look at this transcript and profile on her. She is clearly not fit to be around other kids."

"According to this," said an older female teacher, as she looked the transcript and other document. "She's been home schooled since first grade, has social problems…"

"And top it off," yelled now a younger woman. "Look at this report on her. Like we need _another_ trouble child. Especially with her _little problem. _Shino-san can't possible control her…"

"Now hold on one sec!" Shinonome had heard enough and decided to place her two-cents in. Also, she that the other teacher had been talking about Ritsuka, another of her students.

"You argue about as though you're her homeroom teacher. Well you're not!"

The teachers and principal stood quiet at her uncommon outburst, too stunned to retaliate back.

"Since she'll be my _student_, she is going to stay here and that is Finally!! Any problems that occur with her-if they do- I'll take full responsibility."

In a huff of her breath, she left the room, slamming the door behind her as she left the teachers and principal in a state of shock and awe.

Once outside the door, she sighed and wondered since when did she grow a backbone to yell like that.

_Oh yeah,_ she thought, …_From Ritsuka-kun_

Shinonome walked to an area near the entrance of the teachers' office where chairs were aligned for students and parents to sit. There, a girl of the age thirteen sat alone by herself with her messenger bag beside her in the next chair. She wore a long grey hoodie that normally covered her ears and tail. She sat in chair with her legs folded up straight, her head resting on her knees. Shinonome sat beside her and patted the girl's head softly.

"Are you ready for class?" Shinonome asked in a gentle and motherly voice. The girl looked at her with apathetic lifeless dark grey eyes. There were marks on her cheeks and neck. Perhaps from fights Shinonome had thought since that was one of the problems the teacher sought to condemn her with. The girl turned her head to face the wall in front of them as she spoke.

"I heard what they said about me." She spoke in a quiet and meek voice. But at the same time, it she spoke much like her eyes portrayed.

"I figured you had." Shino-san replied, rubbing her shoulder.

The girl laughed in a… not even half- hearted. It was more of a quarter-hearted laugh. No emotion was behind it.

"Those teachers despise me, don't they, Shinonome-san? They think that I am a danger to society and their precious world. And you know what? They're right. I'm use to it by now. That's why I was home schooled. To protect society from the monster I am…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Shinonome yelled, in turn, making the girl face her. "I know you've had it rough, but don't let others get to you. I know you better than this. And as for friends, I know at least three students who will never judge you and will be happy to be friends with you."

"Really? I'll like to see that."

Shinonome smiled. "I'm sure of it." She stood and extended her hand. The girl got up and held the outstretched hand. She won't tell anyone, but it felt to know that someone else than Ankoku cared about her.

They walked until they reached homeroom 6-C, the noisy homeroom that would her new classroom. Shino-san asked her to wait out here for a little until she made the class ready for their 'new classmate.' She complied, sitting on the floor, against the wall next to the door. The door closed behind Shinonome. She smirked to herself.

She couldn't believe how gullible Shinonome was. But then again, she was half right; she was used to people thinking she was delinquent. She almost couldn't help but feel bad about lying to her like that. Shinonome seemed like she would be one of the very few people she would like in this school.

_I wondered how many will react to me once they see 'all' of me. Some will be probably call me names, steer clear of me or even tell their folks about me. Probably try and have me kicked out… _She smiled rather menacingly to herself. _This will be interesting… _

A few minutes went by and she heard her name being called. She got up, brushing herself off with that same malignantly smile.

_It's Showtime…_

---X---

"Good morning class."

"Good morning sensei."

The class quieted down at once. Their teacher, seeing she had their full attention, started writing on the board. Their eyes looked in curiosity as she finished. The name: Junsui Megumi was written straight down the broad.

Shinonome then turned to the class. "Today class, we have a new student joining us."

The student's attention was pulled deeper in as they wanted to know whether they were welcoming a cute boy or a pretty girl.

"She's bit shy, so I want you to welcome her nicely, yes class?"

"Yes sensei." The students replied. The girls sighed and spoke in disappointment while the boys anticipated the arrival of their female classmate.

Yuiko turned and whispered to Ritsuka. "See Ritsuka-kun." She said delighted, "We are having a new student and it's a girl."

Ritsuka remained quiet, being that he was still half-asleep.

"Now please welcome Junsui-chan," said Shinonome. "You can come in now Jun-chan."

The door opened. The students held their breath as Junsui walked in the classroom. The smile she once wore faded away, replaced by an indifferent expression. She walked in front so that her name was at her right side.

From underneath the hoodie, most of her appearance was visible. Long silky jet-black/purple hair cascaded off the side of the hood like a waterfall as it curved at the end of her back. A purple hearted clip was noticeable on the right side of her pale, milky ivory face while the rest hung out in a bang that cover one her dull grey eyes on the left. She had a mature demeanor to her, despite her young age. Her slender body was clothed in black/ purple attire. Black pants with purple flame like designs on the trimming and part of the pants legs as sliver chains swung at her side and spiked bracelets and black bands draped loosely on her thin wrists. On her was purple long sleeved shirt with black and purple stripes on the sleeves under a black V-neck shirt with a heart being pierced with an arrow and the logo 'Love Hurts' under it. Draped over her neck and coming over her chest was an ankh necklace. All played nicely off with a pair of light heavy appealed black boots. She was taller than most of the students in the class, with the exception of being about the height or an inch shorter than Yuiko and Ritsuka.

(A/N- Since this takes place two years after, I would think that Ritsuka would have gone through or is going through a growth spurt. Back to the Story)

The students stared in awe at her. Even Ritsuka's attention went to Junsui. But like some, no… like most the class, he had one thought one his mind:

Why Junsui wearing a hoodie? Was she embarrassed or self- conscious of her ears and tail? Or was there something more to it?

"Teacher" one of the girls raised her hand. "Why is Jun-chan wearing that hoodie for?" "Shouldn't she take it off?'

"Emi-chan…" Shinonome began to reply, but was cut short by Junsui raising her hand as if to silence her.

"No disrespect, Shino-sensei." Junsui said, "But she has a point. I do have to take off my hoodie. It is school rules." (A/N- Throughout the story, Junsui will short name Shinonome by calling by Shino-, or called Hitomi-whatever. Just a heads up.)

"But Jun-chan..."

"It's okay." Junsui smiled as she took off the hood, unzipped the rest of her hoodie and held in her arms. Now she was fully visible. The class, in a simultaneous action, gasped and whispered among themselves. Yuiko and Ritsuka's eyes slightly widened.

Junsui's head was absence of her would have been black/purple ears. There was no tail that swung from behind her. That was what made her stand out from others her age. This was why the teachers, aside from her record, were skeptical of her being here. She didn't have her ears or tail.

"Quiet down class." Said Shinonome for their attention. "Quiet down at once."

"Teacher," yelled one of the boys. "Where are her ears and tail?"

"That is not of your concern."

"Why not?" asked another girl.

"Didn't I say…"

One by one, students began asking Junsui's absence of her cat ears and tail; until Shinonome slammed a meter ruler on her desk, silencing all noise.

"Anyone else that asks any questions about Jun-chan involving her ears and tail will receive a month worth of detention. Got it?"

The students nodded their heads. Shinonome sighed and looked towards Junsui. "Jun-chan, are you okay?"

Junsui slowly nodded yes, keeping an expressionless face as she tried to hide her amusement. She in fact loved the attention. She enjoyed watching others; squirm about because of her lack of ears and tail and how they kept their distance from her. She never really liked human social interaction. It was the only thing good that came out her not having her ears and tail. Well…the second best thing about not having them. It self-proved how shallow and narrow-minded people were.

"Great." Shinonome clapped her hands together, regaining her cheeriness. "Now let's find you a seat."

She spotted a window sided desk next to Ritsuka. "Why don't you take that desk near the window next to Aoyagi Ritsuka? Ritsuka-kun, please raise you hand?"

In a half-hearted attempt, he raised his hand. Junsui looked in the direction of the dark eared brunette.

_So that's Ritsuka…_ Junsui walked over to her assigned desk. As soon she sat down, she stared out the window, looking at the autumn leaves blew and spiraled in the brisk cold air. Her eyes flicked over to her side. Inwardly, she smirked as she saw the other students, with the exception of Ritsuka, were still looking at her. She raised her hand and amused herself more as those who watched jumped back.

"Shino-sensei." She called.

"Yes…" Shinonome cautiously replied, hoping it wasn't for what she thought.

"What is our first lesson?"

"Oh." Shinonome looked at the schedule she plucked from her desk. "Everyone has English Language first in this homeroom." "Any other classes should be on your schedule in your agenda book.

"Thank you." She pulled her English textbook and a spiral notebook, as well as a pen and pencil.

Shinonome left the classroom and an older male teacher came in. Black hair, green eyes and his ears still intact, he looked at Junsui. He was one of the teachers that voted against her being here and he was going to prove it.

"Good morning class." He said in a kind voice that could fool anyone.

But Junsui knew better. She would best be on her guard.

"Good morning, Nara-sensei." The students responded.

He never mentioned the arrival of Junsui as a new student, but the student could already tell. They had heard a new girl in school that did not have her ears or tail. Some were outraged on how she didn't cover it up and didn't seem to kind in fact. Especially the teachers that wanted her out.

He began class. "First question: Write a complete sentence in English…Emi!"

He looked at Junsui, as though she was his first target. But something in her glare back at him told to choose a different student. Ritsuka noticed. Instead, he chose a girl with dark eyes and greenish black hair.

Emi nervously walked up the blackboard. She picked a piece of chalk and wrote clumsy but understandable words. When she finished, she looked in fear at Nara.

"Very good." He said. "One of the best sentences I've since written."

Emi sighed and smiled in relief…until a ring of laughter was heard quietly in the room. Nara looked around. "Who was that?"

A hand went up in the air. Nara was more than satisfied to see who had raised their hand. "Stand up, Megumi."

Junsui stood up. Ritsuka and Yuiko looked at each other and then at Junsui. The students sniggered and whispered amongst themselves.

"_It looks like Junsui-chan's in trouble now."_

"_She's hasn't gone through one class and already she's getting on teacher's bad side."_

"_Such a troublemaker."_

"_Freak!!!"_

She didn't mean the whispers. In fact, she enjoyed them. She just loved the attention it gave her.

"Quiet." Nara silenced the class before his attention went back to Junsui. _I knew you were too troublesome to keep here and now I'm going to prove it…_

"Is there a problem Megumi- chan?" He asked.

"No trouble really." Junsui retorted. "I just found funny how you called that the best written sentence you've seen. I guess either everyone's English and writing skills are poor or just you read it very well if you think that this sentence is the best here."

Both Emi and Nara turned red. "You stupid girl." Yelled Emi. "Are you saying I can't write sentences in English?"

Junsui shook her head. "No, I'm just saying you could improve it. I mean, do you know what you just wrote?

Emi couldn't answer, as Nara stepped in. "DO you know it says?"

Junsui shrugged her shoulders. "Yea. She just wrote 'I did math in my mommy.'"

The students laughed. Emi was on the verge of tears. "Well let's see you do better."

"That's a good idea." Said Nara. "Junsui, since you're such an expert on the English language, you are to write a three sentences right here on the board. NOW!!"

Junsui shrugged her shoulders once more as she went to the board. She looked at the board.

Then to the class. For some reason, Ritsuka swore she looked at him.

To Nara-sensei and Emi, who looked ready to humiliate her.

Junsui smirked to herself. She began writing. The class watched as Junsui's words were written fluidly onto the board. The chalk never screeched across the board, sending an irritating sound to their ears. In only three minutes, the paragraph was finished.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this stupid thing to prove something. I never meant such an idiotic teacher in my life. I was better off being home-schooled. Was written on the board.

Junsui smirked contently and-dare I say- full of herself as Nara read the sentences, scratching his head in confusion. It was obvious that he didn't expect to know so much, which worked out for her in the end.

"You speak English?" asked Nara, angered that she wrote the sentences without flaw.

"Yes," she said proudly in the English language, "I can speak prefect English. Do you?"

Some of the students that could read what she wrote and said-say like Ritsuka and Yuiko- laughed among themselves. Others threw cold stares at Junsui.

Here was a girl, new to the school already with something against her and already causing problems with the teachers. Who does she think she is?

Nara noticed the reaction towards Junsui. "I have every mind to give you detention…" He leaned down to get eye to eye to Junsui, "or better I can make you get expelled from here."

"Why is that Nara sensei?" She asked in English in a low and serious tone. "Am I a threat to you and your authority over students?"

She leaned in closer. "Or is it because you know that I can probably teach this class and kick your ass at it and any other academic feats? What? Something you didn't expect from a delinquent girl without her ears. The girl you wanted out of this school? Wouldn't the board of education love to hear that you have a vendetta against a student?" They surely love that wouldn't they?"

Junsui smiled a fake smile and sat back down in her seat, just as the bell rung for the next class.

"That all for today…" Nara said clumsy. "See you tomorrow."

When students left, Nara sat in his desk, grasping for breath. He swore that Junsui talked, she took a couple years off his life.

"She is definitely one girl this school better be careful in not pissing her off." He told himself.

"I fear to see what will happen…"

* * *

By lunchtime, Junsui had become the talk of the school. Of course in a bad way. Put it this way, even the ninth grade students knew to stay away from her. 

After the Nara incident during first period, the teachers (and students) started to be on their guard.

It was rumored that by lunchtime, Junsui made 2 female teachers cry, along with 3 male teachers and had 10 students sent to the nurse/guidance for emotional breakdown. No one knew whether this was true or not. Except Junsui, and she wasn't talking.

For her, it had been a good morning. _And got better at lunch in homeroom…_ (Note sarcasm)

"Lunchtime!" Yuiko shouted happily as she walked over to the chair across from Ritsuka and Yayoi.

"Afternoon, Yuiko-san," said Yayoi as he blushed, fixing his glasses. Ritsuka just waved.

Ignoring, the fact Ritsuka didn't vocally greet her- she was use to it- she sat down.

"How were your classes, Yayoi-kun?" she asked.

"They were fine." He replied. "And yours?"

She smiled. "They were great." "Hey Ritsuka-kun what about you…Ritsuka-kun?"

Yuiko and Yayoi noticed that Ritsuka was staring off at Junsui, who was quietly eating her lunch as she looked out the window.

"Mmm…?" Ritsuka looked back at the two. "You said something?"

"Why are so interested in Jun-chan for?" asked Yuiko, her head slightly cocked to the left.

Ritsuka acted flabbergasted, tinting a light red, at the accusation. "I am not!"

Yuiko nodded in protest. "You've been staring at her most of the time in our classes."

"Wait…" Yayoi looked at the two in confusion "You have classes with her too?"

"Yep." Yuiko replied. "Me and Ritsuka-kun had English with her. And I had World History with her. She's really smart-"

"I also had Literature at 9 and Math at 10 with her. She's something else," said Ritsuka. "She actually knew more than the teacher. I don't think that Mrs. Hatake like that very much."

"And I have Science her right before lunch." Responded Yayoi. "I still can't believe that she learned all that Physics and science stuff by being home schooled. She must've had a college professor as a tutor or something.

"But she doesn't seem to get along with the teachers and the other kids here very well though." Noted Yuiko.

Well, from what I heard," started Yayoi as he fixed his glasses. "It seems that the teachers that Junsui-chan doesn't get along with wanted her out of the school. They appear to have been tying to kick her out the school since this morning, especially after the Nara-sensei incident I heard about."

"WHAT?!" Yuiko stood up, slamming her hands on the table in shock. "Really?!"

As she leaned in closer, the close proximity of Yuiko was nearly too much for Yayoi as his blush deepened.

"Yea… But I'm not sure why the students don't like her."

Ritsuka sighed in boredom. "Isn't obvious? The kids don't like her not just because of her missing ears, but also because she thinks differently and they don't scare her. But she scares them. Look at her clothes. It's apparent they think she's a delinquent. Especially how she rebels against the teachers that dislike her."

They finished their conversation and continued to eat. Their attention never went back to Junsui, who no one noticed left her table.

Yuiko's ears drooped as she thought about Junsui.

"It must be sad."

Ritsuka and Yayoi looked up from their food. "What must be sad, Yuiko?" asked Ritsuka.

"It must be sad for Junsui I mean." She continued. "To be so alone, having no one to talk to or have as a friend…"

"She seems to be doing fine." Ritsuka replied again. "I think she's made it clear she doesn't want any friends here.

"But Ritsuka-"

Before Yuiko could finish talking, a loud bang and the sound of desks being pushed was heard throughout the class. The three turned to see Junsui on the floor, being hovered over by four other girls…

(Junsui's view… before the incident went on)

Junsui sighed. It was only lunch and she already wanted to leave. She had had enough.

She was tried of the classes that was behind with she studied.

Tired of the teachers that constantly tried to ridicule and get her into trouble. Those stupid bitches and bastards. Thinking she was stupid to begin with.

And she was especially tired of these damn students that kept pestering her. She heard about the rumors that were started about her. She couldn't believe people would believe anything that comes out another's mouth.

To set the record straight, she only made 1 female and 1 male teacher cry and only had 5 students have an emotional breakdown. She told them not to bother her.

The only exceptions that she found in this school, aside from Shinonome-sensei, were sitting at the table three desks up and 1 desk across from her. Her eyes glanced that way.

Sitting at the table was her target, Ayagoi Ritsuka. Taller than his original picture. Dark hair and his ears still intact. He seemed okay. Aloof, like her.

Hawatari Yuiko. Pink hair and ears. Dyed obviously. Or maybe it was natural. Taller than Ritsuka. Big Boobs. Not as dumb as she thought at first. Maybe she does have some brains to her. Very talkative and too happy for her taste at times.

Yayoi. She couldn't remember his last name. Long black/green hair and ears. Wears glasses like she does. She had with her, but wasn't wearing at the time. A girly name for a girly-looking boy. Had crush on Yuiko.

_But looks like Yuiko likes Ritsuka sort of. They seem like okay people. Maybe I can sit with them… NO!_

Junsui shook her head, dismissing that thought. _I am here on a mission, not to make friends!!!_

"_Please Junsui; I know you hate this mission that Septimal Moon gave us. I don't like it either. But try to at least make a friend while we're here. I think it will help you." _Echoed in her mind as Ankoku's face appeared.

Junsui banged her head on her desk. Around the same moment Yuiko banged her hands on the table. Laying her head down, she wallowed in self-pity.

"_Of all the mission they could have given me, they gave me one that involved human contact. Especially with some stupid kids. Why couldn't they just give me a mission that involves killing or blackmailing someone? Anything other than this..."_

"Hey Junsui-chan."

Junsui looked to see a girl with long green hair. The girl was smiling rather oddly.

"Yes?" Junsui asked the girl. She knew to be on guard.

"I was wondering could you sit with me and my friends?" the girl pointed to a table filled with three girls and 5 chairs.

"Uh…sure." Junsui picked up her food and walked over to the table.

When she reached there, the girls stopped laughing and smiled at Junsui. Creepy.

The girl that came to her sat down in her chair. "Sit Junsui-chan." She patted the seat next to her too sweetly.

Just as Junsui put her tray down, a bag was placed the chair she was about to sit. Junsui turned to see the girl with black hair from first period, Emi.

"Oops sorry. No more seats." She said sourly sweet. The other girls laughed again.

"Sorry," said one girl with red hair. "There's a rule at this table."

"Yea." Said another with blue hair, "Eiri forgot to tell ya."

"Only girls with their ears can sit here." Emi sneered.

"Sorry about that." Eiri apologized, although she wasn't. "Too bad."

The girls began laughing louder, hoping to upset her. Junsui just looked at them.

_They really need to improve on their insults…perhaps I can help them…_

When the girls noticed Junsui wasn't crying or running away in tears from them, they scowled, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Junsui said, acting surprised, "Was I supposed to be insulted or angered?"

She started laughing. This displeased the girls even more. Here they were ridiculing Junsui and she acted as though it was nothing.

After wiping a tear from her eye, she patted Emi and Eiri on their shoulder.

"How about this? I'll go back to my desk." She turned to Eiri, "You called me back over here again." "And maybe- just maybe-" Her attention went to Emi, "When you say that pitiful insult again and I'll act like I care enough to give a rat's ass to be insulted."

She then pinched each of them on their cheeks. "Just for _you two_."

The girls flushed red with anger. Emi, the first to act on it, pushed Junsui off her and pushed her pushed again. This time she knocked Junsui off her feet and into the desks behind her.

Once on the ground, Emi, Eiri and the other girls stood before Junsui.

-Back to the Present time-

"Say that again," Emi yelled. She grabbed Junsui's collar. "Say that again, you freak!"

"Gladly," Junsui replied, propping herself on her arms. "You need to work on your insults. I mean I've heard better from a 6 year old."

"What?!" Emi extended her free arm back.

"Stop that!"

The girls and Junsui turn to see Yuiko, Ritsuka, and Yayoi at the side of them. Yuiko and Yayoi immediately went to pick Junsui off the floor. Ritsuka looked around at the unsupervised classroom.

Tch…perfect timing for their teacher to go run an errand for one of the teachers. He could bet that the teacher somehow planned on this happening.

"Move Yuiko." Emi demanded. "I'm not finished with her yet."

"Get out the way." Said Eiri.

"Don't defend her." The red haired spoke.

"She started this." The blue hair said.

"No," said Yayoi as he grabbed one of Junsui's arms. "We are not moving."

"Yayoi, it's okay." Junsui huffed in shortened breaths. "I'm not going to let a little cheap shot push stop me."

"What?!" The girls advanced at her once more. Yuiko and Yayoi stood in front of Junsui in her defense.

One of the girls grabbed one of Yuiko's ponytails. "Move it."

"No" Yuiko grunted through the pain of her hair being pulled. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Junsui looked at the two in front of her in confusion and astonishment. Here were two students, who she barely knew and barely knew her, standing right in front of her, trying to defend her. Kids they could see she didn't have her ears as well as different from them in more than one way. But they selflessly came to her rescue. Taking the damage that should be dealt to her. What happen next, she still couldn't explain…

"Yuiko, Yayoi, move out the way."

Yuiko, Yayoi and the girls looked back behind them to see Junsui standing up.

"What?" Yayoi asked to clarify if he heard her correctly.

"You guys aren't involved in this." Junsui dully said. "You shouldn't be getting hurt for my pitiful sake."

She walked pass them to the Emi, Eiri and the other girls. Junsui stood firm. "If you want to hit me, go ahead. Don't get these two involved. This is between you and me."

Junsui closed her eyes as Emi readied her hand once more. Junsui willingly waited for the impact of the punch or slap.

But it never came.

Junsui opened her eyes to see an even more confusing scene.

Holding Emi's arm back was Ritsuka. He looked from Junsui to Emi and her followers.

"So you think that by making fun of Junsui and beating her up will justify her stay here when it's obvious she doesn't want to be here either because of people like you?"

"Ritsuka…" was all Junsui could out her mouth before the classroom door unlock and opened as Shinonome-sensei walked in.

The teacher looked in shock at the scene of Emi being held back by Ritsuka and Yayoi and Yuiko holding onto Junsui. She could guess what happened. She looked in anger and disappointment at the girls. Worse as not the girls tried to pin everything on Junsui and the other three students.

"You girls!!" she pointed. "Detention after school. Today!"

"But-"

"No buts!!"

After groaning, the girls walked away to another table. Shinonome turned her attention back to Junsui, Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi.

"Are you three okay? Junsui-chan, the girls didn't hurt or anything?"

For the first time, Shinonome and the other three neko-children watched as Junsui's face turned a light pink tint before she shook her head.

"That's good." Shinonome smiled patting her head. She turned back to the three students. She smiled at them. "Thank you for standing up for Junsui-chan. You can return to your seats and lunches. I'll talk to you three after lunch."

"It was nothing." Yuiko said with enthusiasm. "I just wanted to help Junsui-chan."

Ritsuka stared at Junsui for a bit before he spoke.

"Just be careful. There are more of them like those three girls. Don't fall for their tricks. Try and keep a low profile and don't give the teachers any reason to report you as a delinquent."

"Okay…" she replied before Ritsuka left, followed by Yayoi and Yuiko.

"Bye Junsui-chan." Yuiko waved. "Good day, Junsui-san." Yayoi replied afterwards.

Shinonome knelt down and whispered in Junsui's ear. "I told you that there were three students that would like you. See?"

Junsui sighed, going to her desk with her half-eaten food in hand. Once seated she bit into the sweet plum onigiri Ankoku made for her. Despite his inability to cook on a stove very well, his only claim to fame was his onigiri, her favorite food.

As she continued to eat, Junsui looked behind her. She stared awhile at the three students that came to her aide without even hesitating or being asked to.

She turned back around before they noticed her. She thought to herself in confusion.

_What is going on with me?! Why am I drawn to those three for? This is not part of the mission!!!_

Part of her was telling her to screw the mission and just be a kid for first. Before she could probe herself any further, the bell rung and it was time to change classes.

--X--

The rest of the day went without much of the drama from this morning.

Taking Ritsuka's advice, -though she didn't what know what possessed her to in the first place to begin with-; she decided to keep a semi-low profile.

She still stood out by nature, but she didn't allow herself to be drawn in the whispers and sour remarks from her fellow student body.

It felt strange when she didn't retaliate much against the teachers, but it felt even better when the teachers stopped looking at her so weird in comparison of this morning.

I could say that after the incident during lunch, Junsui's day went better. That her day went well after school.

I could say that…but then I would be lying.

School had just ended. Near 4'o clock as the sun began to set. Junsui looked at the sky before her. She had survived her first day at school and didn't kill anyone.

She had felt very accomplished. Nothing was going to ruin the mood she was in.

_Well_… almost nothing…

"Jun-chan, wait up."

Junsui felt a warm and squishy part of a body collided with her back. _Please don't tell me…_

"You were leaving so quickly, I couldn't ask you how your day was."

"Hi. Yuiko," Junsui said, releasing herself from Yuiko's hug, "I'm sorry. I just really want to get home."

Yuiko smiled. "Why?" she asked. "Are you in such a rush?"

"Well, Yuiko, you see…" This took Junsui by surprise. Who knew the girl would be so blunt in questioning. "…I…"

"Yuiko-san!!!" Yayoi shouted as he ran out of the school. Following behind him, walking slowly was Ritsuka.

"Hey guys." Yuiko waved for them to come over.

"Yuiko-san…" Yayoi huffed through labored breaths. 'You…shouldn't be bothering Junsui-san like this."

"But I'm not bothering her." Yuiko pouted from turning to Junsui. "Jun-chan, am I bothering you?"

_Yes… yes you are. _Junsui thought to say. "Of course not." She said instead through a gritted smile, "She's not brothering me really."

"So Junsui…" Ritsuka said from behind Yuiko, who was hugging Junsui to what she thought was oblivion. "How was your first day here?"

"It was uh…" Junsui tried to find the right words. _Boring, annoying, makes me want to go back to being home schooled. _"It was…" she said hesitantly, "…eventful."

Ritsuka noticed the hesitancies in her voice as well as the change in it. She no longer seemed distant to them anymore. It was strange, but he was not to question it.

"Hey you!!!!!" a shrill voice yelled.

Turning behind them, the four saw Emi and her gang stomping towards them.

Emi stopped in front of Junsui, heavily breathing.

"Thanks a lot you freak!!" she harshly spoke. "Because you, not only do I have detention, the damn teacher called my folks. Now I'm in trouble!! I hope you're happy."

Junsui just smirked, her whole attitude changing in a split second. "Why thanks." She said with great and well known sarcasm, "I'm thrilled. It was my pleasure."

The girls looked at her with shock. Emi shook with anger as she was humiliated and taunted once more. She grabbed Junsui by the front of her collar. She was ready to finish what was interrupted in class…

"Why you?!" Pulling her free arm, Emi was ready to land a punch square in the middle of Junsui's face.

She would have succeeded, so she thought, if not for the long and slender arm that grabbed and laced itself onto Emi's fist.

"A little kitten such as yourself shouldn't be fighting an unguarded girl." A calm voice spoke. "Especially when it's your fault."

Junsui and Emi looked to see an older man without his ears holding Emi's fist.

His hair was blondish, down and out to the back, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wore a purple with black fur on collar and sleeves coat. He wore a smile that was only worn by two types of two people: psychotic killers and perverts. And since, like Junsui, he lacked his ears, more likely many would go with the latter.

Emi shrieked as she ran from the man, her group chasing after her in her dust. The others looked from Emi to older male. He paid the shrieking girl no mind as he walked over to Ritsuka, cupping the young boy's chin in his hands.

"Ritsuka-kun, I came to pick you up as promised." He said, "Did you miss me?"

"Soubi…" Ritsuka's face was flushed. One, because Soubi was pulling his face closer to his. And two, because Soubi had scared off _another_ one of his classmates. Not that he mind, but still…

"Soubi-san!!!" Yuiko yelled out, "Hi, Soubi-san!!"

Soubi released Ritsuka in favor to greet Yuiko.

"Good afternoon, Yuiko-chan." He replied, "How are you!"

She just giggled and stretched her hand in delight. "GOOD!!" "Come say hi to Jun-chan!"

"Okay, Yuiko-chan. I will." He said with a smile. "Now where is this friend of yours?'

"Oh she was her…" Yuiko turned and looked behind her. Junsui was no where to be found in plain sight.

"Huh?" Yuiko swung from left to right. "Why she go?" Her ears drooped down.

"This Junsui girl, was she the girl with the long black hair?" Soubi asked. Yuiko nodded.

_Funny…I feel as though I've her before somewhere. I just can't think of where…_

He let it be as he walked off with Yuiko pulling him to Ritsuka and Yayoi.

* * *

A/N- Sorry I took so long... regents and finals are murder. Expect the next chapter at least a little sooner.. I think. 


End file.
